User talk:Ebon Shadowshot/Archive 1
Hey! What's up!? Welcome to the wiki my freind! ;) Sorry that message was from ME HellHoundSlayer 16:08, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I saw your a fan of Halo. Me to! What rank are you on Reach? Oh nice map by the way.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 16:10, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Well thats cool. I just now really got into Multiplayer in May. Before then I was just a Captain. Got back into Reach because some friends on the Red vs. Blue wiki asked me to create personal images of the characters how we wanted them to appear in the series. Gotta get myself to Brigadier.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 16:18, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey just thought you should know: If something bad ever happens, for instance, an admin bans everyone on the wiki and tries to use this wiki to do shit he shouldn't do or anons vandalize the hell out of this wiki, we need a backup wiki. So i made one... and this other guy did. And we are trying to decide who's will be our back up wiki. there is a blog we are commenting with links to both. You can vote on the wiki you like best, or not. just thought you should know. Xbox Live Hey, I'm Magma-Man, the creator of this wiki! Sorry I haven't been on much, I like to stay away from the internet during the summer. I'll try to be a bit active again. Anyway, I saw you have a gamertag up. Mine is SubVisser 24. Want me to send you a friend request? Maybe we could play together some time. 11:10, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes, that was me. Just forgot to sign in. I play Black Ops alot as well, though I'm more into Fallout, Portal, and Halo. Ascension is my favorite maps as well. Look forward to playing with you! Magma-Man 11:30, July 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm confused... I was on the Xbox all night last night playing Fallout: New Vegas preparing for the new add-on. Two times you went online and I got excited about playing some zombies and meeting you, but you were on for like 2 seconds then went offline? Why? Anyway, you frustrated me. Magma-Man 19:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Kids Today Not sure if you watch this series, but you really should watch this episode and listen to the kid, adam. The sad thing is there really are kids like that. Magma-Man 22:54, August 16, 2011 (UTC) thumb|418px|right Re: Productions Yes. The entire ''Apocalypse'' saga was made by me, along with Spacefront, Red Winter, and Manhattan Down. They were all my ideas. However, JerryWiffleWaffle helped me with ideas for Apocalypse V ''and ''Apocalypse VI. You should have your own company, like me and Jerry. Jerry and me partnered our companies up. Daniel Smith 10:32, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm honored that you wish to join DanielSmith Productions. But why would you want TTWT and DoanD to be part of my company? Your storylines deserve their own company. Either way, I respect your decision. Daniel Smith 13:04, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey! I asked Daniel about this and he directed me to you. My question is how do I make an navigational infobox like the Time Travel Will Tell one? Thanks, 900 900bv 23:25, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I see why not.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 20:18, August 26, 2011 (UTC) LUNAR Is L.U.N.A.R. on Mars? If it is, I have a creation I have made for the Final Solution storyline, Verlorener Planet. Just don't be surprised if I make that page and it says, "takes place on Mars".Goodboy12 22:37, August 31, 2011 (UTC) You Might Find This Funny Check out my new perk, Socksnsandals Soda and tell me what you think! Magma-Man 18:53, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Request Hey man. I just have a request to make. I want to create a map based on the creation of the wikia zombies with me, Evo and maybe Fizzy and Goodboy in it. Just leave me a message with the answer. Thanks, 900bv 17:42, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Ah thanks man. 900bv 18:20, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Xbox My older brother is hogging it as usual so I guess I won't get to play zombies with you. Magma-Man 22:18, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Apocalypse VI Sorry to bother you on such a short notice, but I have some questions to ask you. As you know, my sixth and final installment to the Apocalypse saga, Apocalypse VI: Realms of the Multiverse, is in the works while I start Apocalypse V: Universe of the Damned. You may be familiar with the term "multiverse", which is the theory that multiple universes co-exist in uncrossable planes of dimensions. With that being said, if the Apocalypse ''saga exists as one technical universe, then why can't the others, i.e. ''Dawn of a new Dusk and other storylines created by the users here? If you see what I'm saying, continue reading. What I would like to do is have the characters from Apocalypse VI ''travel to your storyline and battle zombies in one of your maps, which would be "Looprevil". While reading through Dawn of a New Dusk, I found that Looprevil would work marvelously with ''Apocalypse VI's synopsis. The reason why will not be released, as I don't want to leak anymore information about it (I already leaked the template). Of course, I'm sure you'll have your doubts and probably say no, which I respect. But what I want you to understand is that I will make a seperate map and title it "Looprevil (Apocalypse VI)" and give a link to original page. Also, the Wonder Weapons in Looprevil will make an appearance in the map, which will require me to either make a seperate headline called "Apocalypse VI" or make a page title (in example) "Suction Waffe (Apocalypse VI)". Your choice on that matter. So, if you are interested in the offer or have more questions, contact me on my talk page within the next three days, preferably whenever you get this message. Thank you for your time and reading this perhaps lengthy question. ~Daniel Smith; every visionary leader has his critics. Thank you Gruntijackal. This really helps the storyline flow better. Actually, the Great Tree is part of an easter egg on the map. The Wonder Weapons' pages will get their own heading titled "Apocalypse VI". The climate will definitely be taken into consideration. As for the fish, I really couldn't care less! ~Daniel Smith; every visionary leader has his critics. Well I think that's it. Thanks again. Oh, and I think you're the last person on here who has finally started school. ~Daniel Smith; every visionary leader has his critics.﻿ Sorry Sorry, have to do school. I'm on here to check up on things quick. (I go to an online school, simple matter of pulling NZP up when I get done with an assignment to check up on everything. Magma-Man 14:26, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you probably won't get much of a chance to play with me during school days. I'll be available more often on weekends though. Promotion I've been worried about Daniel, especially now that he apparently hates me, so a new secondary admin has been made, and it's you! Reasons: Is an active editor who has shown he is trustworthy and is liked among most if not all the populace of the wiki. Congrads Congradulations on your adminshipment! You deserved it. CaptainMacMillan I'm still fly, I'm sky high, and I dare anyone to try and cut my wings. 03:17, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Awesome 2 Moths and an admin. Congratulations! 900bv 07:19, September 14, 2011 (UTC) I Accept! That would be very awesome! Seeing as we are both British and are still students we could easily find some time for it. We could actually utilise the chat on the wikia too. I can start with it prety much any day except Saturdays. Just message me again whenever you want to do it, because I am free pretty much all the time. 900bv 20:19, September 16, 2011 (UTC) P.S. The Arctic Circle sounds great. There has definitely been a lack of snowy maps. There are a couple of things that would work. Number 1 is the stand-alone map idea. Number 2 is the start of a joint storyline that we both do. I don't think I could fit it anywhere in TWOTU, but I don't know if there is a place in Doan D for it. 900bv 20:26, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Right, sound good. I think it will be best if we talk Sunday about what we will definitely do and get a few ideas for the map/storyline. I'll be active from 10:00am to about 10:30pm. 900bv 20:39, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I am here. Sorry. I was on another tab and there isn't an indication when chat happens. 900bv 13:18, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Conversation I saved the entire conversation. All that has been discussed is still there. I thought of a story name, Excess Focus, and I've got a few ideas for utilities etc. 900bv 20:22, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Excess Focus Do you want to have another talk about the story tomorrow at around 4:30? 900bv 20:55, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Right. I'll make sure I'm online then. 900bv 21:01, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Perk-a-Punch I was wondering if you'd be okay with it if I put it into Shattered Reality. Would work well as a Negative Version of the Pack-a-Punch. Magma-Man 21:36, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Of course I will. Perk-a-Punch isn't the first creation that wasn't made by me to be featured in Lies. Concussion Cola and Salvager are in Usopire and Pmaws. I gave credit. Halo Fanon I have been on Halo Fanon. It's a fine wiki. I just don't have any fanon related to Halo. Don't know why, just can't think of any. Magma-Man 02:57, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Next Map That's fine. I've had an idea for the map name, so I will start on it tomorrow. 900bv 21:42, September 25, 2011 (UTC) The Change of Polls Why did you change the wonder weapon poll? I had a Perk-a-Cola poll before and I've the seen the one on the CoD wiki. Completely pointless, Juggernog always gets 95%+ of the votes. Wonder Weapons however can depend on what people think are the most fun to shoot, the most useful, and the best looking. I think we should stick to the Wonder Weapon poll. Sorry. Magma-Man 00:42, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! Have a good one! 900bv 17:18, September 26, 2011 (UTC) happy birthday HAPPY BIRTHDAY GRUNT!!!! JerryWiffle ' 18:22, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday! You got Fallout: New Vegas! Hurray! Someone else to talk to about Fallout! Anyway, when you play it, don't right it off as bad if you have a hard time with it, it's a role-playing game, you get better as you go (Both in general knowledge of the game and world and the fact that you level up your character to make him/her more powerful) If you need help with it just ask me. My Gold expired today though so you're going to want to ask me through wikia. Magma-Man 19:30, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Map 2 Hey. I've had some ideas that I want to implement into Eis. If you don't think they are suitable just contact me. I've also named and started making Map 2. 900bv 21:06, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Fallout Just like to point something out. If you are really stuck, you can ask me or look up anything on the Fallout Wiki, however, only do this if you have to. The first time you play a Fallout game is the best, since you don't know how to go about doing things and are not familiar with the world, it is incredibly fun to figure stuff out and explore this new world. So try to avoid getting help the first playthrough when you can. However, every other play through feel free to spend as much time on the Fallout Wiki or asking me questions as you want. Every other playthrough is usually devoted to doing stuff you didn't do last time and mastering the game more. This applies to add-ons as well (I really recommend Old World Blues) Another thing, the main quest (involving the second battle of Hoover Dam, which you can choose your side for the final battle, NCR, Ceaser's Legion, Mr. House, or you could go Independant.) Don't be in a rush to do it. Take your time and do the side stuff. The side stuff is actually more fun. I think that most of the Main Quest is actually kind of boring. And when you complete the main quest you're done with that character and cannot continue playing as him/her. Just to warn you. (You ''were going to be able to continue playing after completing the game, but that was cut because the multiple endings each would effect the wasteland too much.) Hope you read all of it and enjoy your stay in New Vegas! P.S. STAY AWAY from Deathclaws. Magma-Man 17:37, September 28, 2011 (UTC) News! You may wish to see this: User blog:Magma-Man/Time's Ticking Magma-Man 04:30, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :( You still only have the Ain't That a Kick in the Head achievement in New Vegas, thus implying you turned it on, played it for like 10 minutes and haven't touched it since. Are you capable of playing anything besides CoD? I told you the New Vegas gets to be REALLY good once you get into it, but you're not. Magma-Man 14:38, October 5, 2011 (UTC) So Oblivion is your style but Fallout isn't? That doesn't make sense. Fallout 3 was made by the people who made Oblivion, and it even uses Oblivion's engine. The main difference is the fact that it's post-apocalyptic instead of dungeons and dragons and sorcery and dwarfs. Magma-Man 21:53, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Love the Ban template. Fetch me their souls! made me laugh! Magma-Man 23:07, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I already saw the Cold War page. It was very well written. Magma-Man 20:00, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Howdy, Nice to meet a fellow Nazi Zombies player. re: Okay, sounds good to me. ''EternalBlaze'' 17:03, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Alright.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 15:13, November 6, 2011 (UTC) You're going to be in the next Call of Duty game! http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Magma-Man/Call_of_Wikia:_Brony_Warfare Magma-Man 22:24, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Your Disappearance in Call of Wikia If you look here, http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog%3AMagma-Man%2FCall_of_Wikia%3A_Brony_Warfare, you'll find that the single-player portion of the Title update has been applied, which means more levels have been explained. You die in one of them. So there is your explanation as to why you dissapear in the final levels! '''Magma-Man 04:04, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi Gruntijackal. Just to let you know, I'm starting my own Zombies map series, but they are not in the same universe as your zombie maps. Please let me know if something is wrong or you want my maps to be in the same universe as yours. Take care. Blackstar27 Beware 17:09, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Do you mind checking out my newest easter egg? Blackstar27 Beware 20:42, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes, very much so! Mostly for the T.V show, but i've been getting into the comics, have a couple of the first ones on my ipod. Damac1214 02:38, December 20, 2011 (UTC) question Hey, EternalBlaze wants to know if you would like to be the main enemy in our Deathwish series. He asked you because he is grateful that you put him in one or two of your other maps and he wishes to sort of return the favor :L thanks, Fist2Face 00:54, December 21, 2011 (UTC) re: He says that you could be like the main boss-type dude and every five or so rounds you could release a minor boss, which would be any randomized user on the wiki. Fist2Face 19:11, December 21, 2011 (UTC) By the way, you're like the demonic announcer of the whole series. Although you do not physically appear until the end of the series, you will cast out your higher-ranked henchmen, which F2F mentioned would be users of the wiki; all of the antagonists (in this case, everyone else on the wiki except F2F and I) make up this organization (sort of), who are trying to kill the original characters (in a way, I'm still trying to figure it all out). EternalBlaze 19:19, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Grunt, you're in a easter egg in Schule der Untoten along with Damac, EternalBlaze, 900bv, PaC and me! Blackstar27 Beware 20:06, December 21, 2011 (UTC) thanks Thanks for the quotes :) EternalBlaze 22:44, December 21, 2011 (UTC) To Gruntijackal... Everything That Appears... Disappears... Hey= Grunt, Do you have a minute? (PS: It's Rabbit of the Death) - Unspecified Wikia Contributor 01:55, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Shangri-La Can't plan anything. I get on when I get on. We'll just have to see if I'm on during that time. Magma-Man 03:14, January 1, 2012 (UTC) War for Cybertron You should try it, since you like Gears of War so much. As the Classic Game Room review of it said, it's like Gears of War with Transformers and no cover-system, because why take cover when you can transform into a tank? Anyway, I still haven't gotten my hands on a full copy, although I do have the money. Until then, I have the multiplayer demo downloaded and play that sometimes. It gives you one map and you can create two transformers to play, one Scout and one Soldier, but you can only level them up three times and can't customize there appearance, and there are two game modes, Team Deathmatch and Conquest (This is basically Domination from CoD) I had no trouble getting matches, despite the age of the demo, and everytime I've checked there are over 100 players. Hows about you download it and try it? Maybe we could play together. It isn't a crappy movie game, it's an incredible game based off of the original 1980s cartoon, which is actually a pretty good show. Magma-Man 04:17, January 1, 2012 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3t_Qt6O9_VQ Re Alright, cool :). I'll remeber the pronunciation too. 04:38, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I believe its time for the new COTM, Schule der Untoten, to be announced and have its rightful place on the main page. Changing name Okay, this is the steps I took to change my name (It's easier for me): #See that "Wikia" logo at the top left of your page? Click that. #Then go to the tabs (well, that's what I call them) and go to "About Wikia." ##After hovering over the tab, you will see "Contact Us." #Click on the "Contact Us," which will take you to a page with numerous things like stuff to help you edit on wikis, user changes, etc. #Go under Account Changes, where you will see Rename Account. #Just click that and everything else will carry on from there. Just a note, they may be able to change your name within the next 1 - 3 business days they have, and make sure you read their page for name changes if you haven't already. Hope that helped :) Interceptor7 (Reporting for Duty) 22:48, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Your name change. First of all, I think Ebon Shadowshot sounds kind of stupid, and second of all, you'll always be called "Grunt" as far as I'm concerned. Magma-Man 19:38, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Xbox Problems Remember when I had a hard time getting Black Ops to work because the Xbox refused to figure out there was a disk in it's drive? Well, the problems gotten worse and now it's impossible to get any game to play, meaning that all I have to play from now on is Portal 1 and Call of Duty: Classic, and that I guess I won't be getting War for Cybertron after all. So it will be months probably before we can play again, and my Gold membership will be wasted. Happy Holidays from Microsoft! Magma-Man 00:20, January 7, 2012 (UTC)